


Kill, Love, Let you go

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Abuse, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Suicidal Thoughts, dream - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: "ฉันชนะ" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ย ตลกดีที่ห้าปีผ่านมา เขาก็ยังต้องการประกาศชัยชนะเหนือร่างที่ไม่เหลืออะไรของจระเข้ทรายพิการ





	Kill, Love, Let you go

**Author's Note:**

> ชี้แจง: จริงๆเป็นตอนที่หยิบมาจากฟิคยาว(เกือบสามแสนคำ)ที่ต่อเล่นกับเพื่อน แต่เป็นตอนที่ก็พออ่านเดี่ยวๆรู้เรื่องมั้ง
> 
> รู้แค่ว่า คร็อครับลูกบานาน่าไดล์จากศัตรูของโดฟลา แต่กลับไม่ยอมรับของขวัญ(แหวน)ของโดฟลา เลยทะเลาะกัน หลบหน้ากัน โดฟลามานอนตรงที่คร็อคมักแอบมานอน แล้วก็ฝัน ก็พอ 
> 
> ถ้าอยากได้บริบทมากกว่านั้นเชิญข้างล่างท้ายฟิคค่ะ _/\\_

 

  
"อ.. อย่า พอได้แล้ว.." 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ฝัน บนเก้าอี้นอนตัวใหญ่และผ้าห่มของใครบางคน เสียงที่คุ้นเคยดังในนิทรา ภาพรอบด้านมืดมิดไร้ฉากแสง แต่ร่างเปลือยเปล่าของคร็อคโคไดล์กลับเด่นชัดราวมีสปอร์ตไลท์ฉายส่อง มันนอนแบอยู่กับความว่างเปล่าเหมือนหลุมดำไร้ก้นบึ้ง เขาเดินเข้าไปหา และพื้นเกรนิตหินอ่อนก็โผล่ออกมาเบื้องใต้ กระจายออกไปสุดลูกหูลูกตา

  
โดฟลามิงโก้นั่งลงยองๆหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์อย่างสงสัย ยกมือสีแทนออกไปหมายจะปัดเรือนผมสีดำเงางามที่ปกปิดใบหน้าคมคายออกไป แต่ร่างใหญ่ถดกายหนีสั่นสะท้าน

  
เขาขมวดคิ้วก่อนปลอกคอเหล็กกล้าจะปรากฏบนลำคอของมัน พร้อมกับตรวนที่ข้อเท้า ปลายโซ่ล่ามยาวออกไปไม่เห็นจุดสิ้นสุด มือตะขอสีทองที่ตอนแรกมีอยู่กลับอันตรธานหายไป เหลือเพียงท่อนแขนกุดกร้อน เลือดแดงฉานไหลจากหว่างขาคร็อคโคไดล์ย้อมพื้นหินอ่อนสีขาวโพลน

  
"คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้เรียกออกไป แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจที่ไม่รู้สึกถึงความห่วงใยหลงเหลือในอก

  
เจ้าของฝันรู้ดีว่านี่คือฝัน กระนั้นความรู้สึกช่างแตกต่าง เขาไม่อยากเห็นหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์ในโลกความเห็นจริงเพราะตัวเองหวั่นไหวอ่อนแอ ความห่วงใยไม่เคยกลบมิดได้นานแม้จะรังเกียจคำพูดกับการกระทำของมัน แต่ตอนนี้ ในฝัน ทุกอย่างอื้ออึงโหวงวังเวง ไม่มีความรัก โกรธ หรือเกลียดชัง

  
ร่างขาวนวลในตอนแรกที่เห็นกลับผุดรอยช้ำขึ้นมากมาย นั่นอะไรกัน? โดฟลามิงโก้เอียงคอมองไหล่ซ้ายของมัน นั่นไม่ใช่แค่รอยแผลหรือรอยช้ำ มันนูนเนินน่ารังเกียจ เป็นรอยแผดเผาด้วยเหล็กร้อนฉ่า

  
ตรากลุ่มโจรสลัดดอนฆีโฮเต้ 

  
ระหว่างที่เขาสำรวจร่างตรงหน้า คร็อคโคไดล์ก็ผงกหัวเงยหน้าขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีอำพันขมุกขมัวไม่มีโฟกัส มองเขาราวกับคนแปลกหน้า   
  
  
"จำกันไม่ได้แล้วหรือไง ฟุฟุ" เขาได้ยินเสียงตัวเองดังออกไป รู้สึกได้ถึงคอที่สั่นเบาๆเปล่งเสียงหัวเราะสั้น และแก้มที่ขยายออกเพราะฉีกยิ้มกว้าง 

  
คิ้วของคร็อคโคไดล์ม่นลง "นั่นใคร?" เสียงแหบพร่าสั่นพร่าสำเนียงประหลาดเหมือนคนที่ไม่ได้เปิดปากพูดออกมานานแล้วจนหยากไย่เกาะหลอดเสียง

  
ในอกของโดฟลามิงโก้ตรงหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์นั้นรู้สึกขบขัน รอยยิ้มกว้างกระตุกพอใจ 

  
"ติ้กตอก ติ้กตอก คร็อคโคไดล์" 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ที่เปลือยเปล่าไม่ขบขันด้วย ร่างมันสั่นเทาเหมือนกลัวถูกลงโทษเพราะไม่รู้คำตอบ ม่นคิ้วลงกว่าเดิมจนเห็นรอยยับที่หางตาระบายเต็มไปหมด นัยน์ตาสีอำพันทนทื่อเหมือนคนโง่เง่าไม่รู้แม้แต่ 1+1=2

  
เขาเดินเข้าไปใกล้ และมันถอยหนี สั่นระริกเหมือนหมาที่โดนเฆี่ยนจนระแวงกับทุกอย่าง ปฏิกิริยามันทำให้โดฟลามิงโก้รู้สึกถึงความเบื่อหน่ายที่แล่นวูบเข้ามา ไม่เหลือใจจะหยอกเล่นด้วยกับของเล่นที่พังจนไม่เหลือสภาพเดิม 

  
"ฉันละเสียใจจริงๆที่แกลืมเจ้าของตัวเอง" เสียงทุ้มต่ำของตัวเองบ่นลอดออกไปพร้อมกับโคลงศีรษะส่ายเบาๆผิดหวัง เขาลุกยืน หางตาเห็นฉากที่เพิ่มเข้ามาบนพื้น หลอดยาเสพติดเกลื่อนกลาดระเกะระกะ เป็นคำอธิบายให้กับเจ้าของฝันว่าทำไมคร็อคโคไดล์ถึงจำกันไม่ได้

  
ตัวเองในฝันหันหลังหมายจะไปที่อื่นแต่แล้วเท้าก็ชะงักเมื่อคร็อคโคไดล์บนพื้นเปล่งเสียงเรียกออกมาแบบไม่มั่นใจ 

  
"โดฟลา.. มิงโก้?" 

  
รอยยิ้มฉายกลับเข้ามาที่หน้าของเขาอีกครั้งจนแก้มปริออก เขาหันหลังกลับ ทรุดลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ที่โผล่มาจากความว่างเปล่า เหยียดมองเรือนร่างขาว ไม่สิต้องเรียกว่าซีดเหมือนไม่ได้เจอแดดเจอตะวันของอีกฝ่ายบนพื้น 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ขยับตัวดันร่างลุกขึ้นนั่งพิงกำแพงล่องหน เสียงโซ่ตรวนลั่นไปตามการเคลื่อนไหว พื้นและขาของมันยังชโลมด้วยเลือดที่ไหลนอง ท้องและสีข้างระบายของเหลวสีแดงขุ่นข้น มือขวาที่ไร้เครื่องประดับยกขึ้นลูบหน้ามันเอง คิ้วขมวดแน่น ก่อนจะลดมือลง เชยหน้าขึ้นมองเขาบนเก้าอี้ให้เต็มตา นัยน์ตาสีอำพันยังสับสนล่องลอยแต่มีประกายเศษเสี้ยวของจระเข้ทรายที่โดฟลามิงโก้เคยถูกอกถูกใจแวววาบขึ้นมา แค่เล็กน้อย เหมือนแสงเทียนกลางพายุฝน แต่ก็คุ้มค่ากับการมา

  
"แก..โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยเสียงพร่าไม่ใคร่มั่นใจตัวเอง ข้อมือของมันเต็มไปรอยเข้มฉีดยา "นั่นแกหรือใคร"

  
"ไม่ใช่ฉันแล้วจะใคร?" เขาถามออกไปขบขัน

  
นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเบนมองรอบตัวเองเหม่อลอยก่อนตอบ "พวกมัน" และทันใดนั้นร่างของชายมากมายก็ปรากฏล้อมรอบเขาทั้งคู่ ทั้งเปลือยเปล่า ใส่เสื้อ ทั้งหรูหราและมอมแมม 

  
ไม่มีความหึงหวงเหลืออยู่ คนเป็นราชารู้ดีว่าเขาในฝันเป็นคนสั่งเอง ให้กักขังมัน ทำลายมัน ใครก็ตามที่อยากได้ให้รุมโทรมมันตามใจชอบ เลือดที่ไหลจากหว่างขาคร็อคโคไดล์คงสื่อแบบนั้น เพราะทันทีที่เข้าใจมันก็หายไป 

  
"เป็นฉันเองจริงๆ" เขายืนยันให้ร่างบนพื้นฟัง

  
"กี่ปีแล้วที่แกไม่ได้มาหา" คร็อคโคไดล์ถาม ผมสีดำเงางามนั่นมีผมขาวแทรกประปรายยาวประบ่าปรกหน้า รอยยับที่หางตาก็เพิ่มมากขึ้นไม่ใช่หรือ โดฟลามิงโก้นึกได้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่ปัจจุบันแต่เป็นอนาคต ห่างไกลออกไป

  
"หลังจากครั้งก่อนก็สามปีได้" เขาเอ่ยก่อนจะดีดนิ้วและเค้กก็ปรากฏลงตรงหน้าคร็อคโคไดล์ "อยู่ๆนึกได้ว่าวันเกิดแกเลยแวะมา"

  
จระเข้ทรายฮัมในลำคอ ยื่นมืออกไปสัมผัสเทียนแต่ละแท่งเชื่องช้า นิ้วกร้านดับไฟทีละดวงอย่างไม่มีความรู้สึกบนผิวที่ถูกไฟลน 

  
"49 เล่ม" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยอย่างประหลาดใจ ก่อนรอยยิ้มที่คุ้นเคยจะเหยียดขึ้นบนปากมัน ทาบทับกับภาพคร็อคโคไดล์ที่เขารู้จักดีในยามตื่น

  
แม้แต่โดฟลามิงโก้ในฝันที่ด้านชายังรู้สึกถึงความอาลัยขึ้นมา ไม่ใช่ผูกพันธ์รู้สึกผิด แต่เป็นอาลัยว่าน่าจะล่ามขังไว้เอง ไม่ใช่โยนมันให้คนอื่นเกลือกกลั้วจนน่าโสโครกเกินกว่าจะสัมผัสแม้แต่หนสุดท้าย 

  
ความสนุกสะใจก็แค่ช่วงปีแรก ที่มันกระชากโซ่ผรุสวาทจะฆ่ากันให้ตาย  ย่างเข้าปีที่สองความเบื่อหน่ายก็มาแทน มันแทบไม่มีแรงใจจะอยู่ ว่าง่ายเหมือนทาสที่ถูกฝึก จากที่มาหามันทุกวัน ก็กลายเป็นสัปดาห์ เป็นเดือน เป็นครี่งปี แล้วเขาก็หยุดมา เลิกสนใจ ลืมมันเกือบสามปีเต็ม จนอยู่ๆก็ตื่นมาและนึกได้ว่าวันเกิดอายุครบ 49 ปีของมัน

  
คนแก่กว่าขยับตัว นิ้วกลางของคร็อคโคไดล์ปาดครีมเค้กขึ้นก่อนลิ้นสากจะแลบขึ้นเลีย ดูดอม เผยให้เห็นฟันหน้าที่ถูกเลาะออกจนหมดเป็นโพลงโหวง เจ้าตัวฮัมในลำคอพอใจกับรสหวานนุ่มลิ้น เหมือนไม่ได้ชิมอะไรนอกจากน้ำคาวมานานจนจำไม่ได้ 

  
"ฉันชนะ" โดฟลามิงโก้เอ่ย ตลกดีที่ห้าปีผ่านมา เขาก็ยังต้องการประกาศชัยชนะเหนือร่างที่ไม่เหลืออะไรของจระเข้ทรายพิการ 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ยักไหล่ไม่ใส่ใจ "ใช่.. คงงั้น.. ฉันจำได้ว่าคุกเข่าอ้อนวอน เรียกแกว่าฝ่าบาท ทุกอย่างที่แกต้องการ ทุกอย่างที่สัญญว่าจะไม่ทำ แม้แต่คำว่ารักก็หลุดปากออกไป" 

  
ฉากรอบด้านเปลี่ยนไป พื้นหินอ่อนกลายเป็นฟูก กลายเป็นเตียงเหม็นหืน สีดำสุดลูกลูกตากลายเป็นผนังห้องมืดทึบ เป็นคุก เป็นที่คุมขัง โซ่ล่ามติดกับผนังรั้งร่างคร็อคโคไดล์ไม่ให้หนี 

  
"รัก?" โดฟลามิงโก้ถาม

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ประหลาดใจมึนงงยิ่งกว่าคนทวนถาม เงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ สมองเดินได้เชื่องช้าเพราะฤทธิยาเสพติดกำลังพยายามครุ่นคิดปะติดปะต่อ

  
"จริงสินะ สามปี.. แกไม่ได้มาหาตั้งสามปี.. งั้นนั่นใครกัน" คร็อคโคไดล์พึมพำแหบพร่าสับสน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันขมุกขมัวหลุบมามองพื้น เอื้อมมือแตะหลอดฉีดยาที่ว่างเปล่า คิ้วขมวดม่น "แกคงโทษกันไม่ได้.. ยานี่ คนของแก มันน่าสับสนว่าอะไรเป็นอะไร ใครเป็นใคร" 

  
"ต่อให้แกพูดจริง ก็สายไปแล้ว" เขาบอก ทุกอย่างที่มันทำสายไป ทำในวันที่เขาไม่ให้ค่าแล้ว แถมทุกอย่างก็เพราะยาเสพติด คำว่าฝ่าบาท เข่าที่คุกอ้อนวอน ไม่ต่างกับขี้ยาตัวอื่นๆ คำว่ารักก็คงเหมือนกัน

  
"ไม่มีอะไรไม่สายไปหรอก โดฟลามิงโก้" คร็อคโคไดล์เงยหน้าหัวเราะเบาๆเยาะเย้ย "ไหนๆแกก็มาแล้ว จบมันสักที คนของแกไม่ยอมให้ฉันฆ่าตัวตาย แต่แก.. น่าจะพอใจได้แล้ว จะเอาแต่ใจก็ต้องมีขอบเขต"

  
เขามองคนแก่ปากดี สงสัยว่าลืมมันไปได้ไงกันตลอดสามปีที่ผ่านมา ขนาดเป็นของเล่นที่พังสิ้นสภาพ เขาก็ยังมองออกว่าทำไมถึงเคยหลงมันนักหนาทั้งที่มีของเล่นอื่นมากมายให้เลือก

  
"ฉันถึงลิมิตแล้ว" คร็อคโคไดล์ขยับตัว เสียงโซ่ลั่นกังวานครวญคราง "อายุสี่สิบเก้า นั่นยืนยาวกว่าที่คิดไว้อีก ครั้งหน้าถ้าแกมาหา ฉันคงพูดไม่รู้เรื่องแล้ว"

  
จระเข้ทรายพิการลุกขึ้นยืน นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเหนื่อยล้ามองผ่านเขาไปยังที่ไกลแสนไกล

  
"ลาก่อน คร็อคโคไดล์" เขาชักปืนออกมา และเหนี่ยวไกทั้งที่ยังนั่งอยู่ กระสุนทะลุหัวใจมันในนัดเดียว ร่างขาวซีดล้มลงชนผนังก่อนทรุดลงกับพื้น  ไม่มีแม้แต่ความรู้สึกเสียดายวาบขึ้นในอก แค่กำจัดของที่หมดประโยชน์แล้วเท่านั้น

  
เขาโยนปืนลงบนศพมัน เหลือบมองเค้กที่ถูกนิ้วป้ายครีมกินแค่หนเดียวบนพื้น ก่อนคำอวยพรหลุดจากปากอย่างเย็นชาทว่าจริงใจ "สุขสันต์วันเกิด" 

  
มันคงมีความสุขในนรกมากกว่า

  
เขาหันหลังเดินออกจากห้อง หลับตาลงและความมืดรอบตัวก็ห่อหุ้มเข้ามาราวผ้าห่ม สัมผัสอุ่นลื่นและเบาสบาย เขาหลับตาอยู่อย่างนั้น รู้สึกสบายจนไม่อยากขยับ จนเสียงคุ้นเคยดังขึ้น

  
"ถ้าแก...." 

  
"หืม?" โดฟลามิงโก้ได้ยินไม่ชัด แต่ยังไม่อยากลืมตาขึ้นตื่น เขากำลังนอนอยู่บนเตียง กลิ่นกาแฟหอมคลุ้ง แสงแดดไล้ผิวกายกำลังอุ่น ลมโบกโชยพัดกำลังเย็นสบาย ผ้าห่มนุ่มจนไม่อยากปล่อย 

  
"ถ้าแกว่างฝันร้ายก็ลุกขึ้นมาดื่มกาแฟ แล้วมาดูนี่ที" 

  
เสียงหงุดหงิดของคร็อคโคไดล์ดังขึ้น โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ได้รู้สึกประหลาดใจว่ามันยังไม่ตาย ความฝันก็แบบนั้นเอง เหมือนเดินอยู่ในปุยนุ่น ไม่รู้อีกต่อไปอะไรจริงหรือปลอม 

  
เขาลืมตาตื่นพบว่าตัวเองอยู่บนเตียงที่คุ้นเคย และคนพูดนั้นใส่แว่นสายตากรอบสีดำนั่งจับเอกสารอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานของตน กลิ่นหอมของเมล็ดกาแฟต้นตอมาจากถ้วยสองใบที่ร้อนจนไอขึ้นข้างๆมือตะขอสีทองของคนกำลังทำงาน 

  
ถ้าก่อนหน้าในฝันไม่มีความรู้สึกอะไรเลย ที่ตื่นมาบนเตียงและเห็นคร็อคโคไดล์ ความรู้สึกรักใคร่เชื่อใจก็ท่วมท้นมากไป ถาโถมจนรู้สึกนี่เป็นสรวงสวรรค์ 

  
"เมื่อคืนแกบอกอีกครึ่งชั่วโมง อีกเรื่องเดียว อีกแค่บรรทัดเดียว แล้วแกจะมานอน แต่นี่มันเช้าแล้ว คร็อคโคไดล์" โดฟลามิงโก้บ่นน้ำเสียงกระเซ้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้ม เขาลุกขึ้นจากเตียงเดินไปหาอีกฝ่ายที่ตีหน้าเคร่งมองเอกสารบนโต๊ะ เมื่อคืนเขารบเร้าให้มันมานอนสองสามรอบ ก่อนจะทนไม่ไหวยอมแพ้ผลอยหลับไปก่อนเอง 

  
คร็อคโคไดล์วางเอกสารอย่างอื่นแล้วหยิบแผนที่เขตแกรนไลน์ขึ้นมากางบนโต๊ะ บนมือของมันมีแหวนแค่วงเดียว พลอยสีชมพูสว่างแวววาวบนนิ้วนาง ขณะนิ้วอื่นไม่มีแม้แต่ร่องรอยสีผิวที่ซีดกว่าปกติประทับอยู่

  
"ฉันกลับมาดูแผนที่อีกที ที่เราคิดกันก่อนหน้านี้มันยังไม่ดีพอ แกเห็นนี่มั้ย เสียเวลาโดยเปล่าประโยชน์ แต่ถ้าเรายึดเกาะนี้เป็นท่าเทียบเรือแล้วอ้อมไป.." คร็อคโคไดล์พูด แล้วก็พูดออกมารัวเป็นชุด นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเป็นประกายจริงจังขึงขัง นิ้วเรียวยาวขาวซีดแข็งแกร่งของอีกฝ่ายลากไปตามแผนที่ จิ้มให้เขาดู โดฟลามิงโก้แสร้งพยักหน้าเออออตามทั้งที่จับประเด็นไม่ทัน ยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบซ่อนรอยยิ้ม มองอีกฝ่ายที่มุ่งมั่นกับการวางแผนอย่างเชยชมเหม่อลอย มันเป็นพวกรักความสมบูรณ์แบบ เป็นนักหมารุกที่คิดว่าตัวเองต้องนำคนอื่นอยู่ทุกก้าวถึงจะข่มตาหลับลง 

  
เป็นคนที่ไว้ใจได้ในเรื่องธุรกิจ แล้วก็.. ด้วย

  
"แกไม่ได้ฟัง" คนแก่กว่าบ่นเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเขาเอาแต่มองหน้ามันไม่ได้มองแผนที่ ตะขอทองเกี่ยวหูถ้วยกาแฟยกขี้นดื่ม มือม้วนแผนที่เก็บ "ถ้าไม่มีฉันธุรกิจแกจะไปรอดถึงไหนฉันอยากรู้" 

  
"ก็รอดมาแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว" โดฟลามิงโก้ปัด อ้อมไปข้างหล้งคนแย่งเก้าอี้ตัวเองนั่ง มือสีแทนของตัวเองปัดป่ายล้วงเข้าไปในคอเสื้ออีกฝ่ายลูบแผงอกกำยำ สะกิดสิ่งที่นูนเนินออกมาอย่างก๋ากั่นท้าทายให้หยิกหยอก

  
คร็อคโคไดล์ฮัมในลำคอ วางถ้วยกาแฟลงดึงมือตะขอออกเหมือนอย่างแรกที่คิดได้คือกลัวจะทำของเหลวสีน้ำตาลกระฉอกใส่งานบนโต๊ะ 

  
ใบหน้าคมคายงดงามของมันเงยขี้นมองก่อนมือขาวซีดจะดึงเสื้อเขาโน้มลงจูบ เป็นจูบเร่าร้อนเย้าหยอกยามค่ำคืนมากกว่าจุมพิตอรุณสวัสดิ์ ทำให้แก่นกายที่เคารพธงชาติอยู่แล้วทุกเช้าใต้กางเกงอุ่นวาบมีอารมณ์ขึ้นมา 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้วางถ้วยกาแฟในมือลงบนเอกสารแบบไม่ใส่ใจ ทำให้กระดาษแผ่นบนสุดเป็นรอยสีน้ำตาลจางซึมเป็นรูปวงกลม คร็อคโคไดล์ครางฮึ่มก่อนหยิกผิวที่หลังมือคนทำ

  
สัมผัสเบาบางบนผิวกร้านไม่สร้างความเจ็บสำหรับคนที่ผ่านมาเยอะอย่างโดฟลามิงโก้ แต่เขาก็แกล้งร้องเจ็บออกมาอยู่ดี แกล้งจนเหมือนว่าเป็นจริง เหมือนเขารู้สึกได้ทุกอย่างแบบคนทั่วไปยามอยู่กับคร็อคโคไดล์

  
"ฉันรู้ว่าแกอยากกวาดของทั้งบนลงพื้นแล้วเอาฉันบนโต๊ะ .. แต่อย่า" คร็อคโคไดล์เอ่ยมองงานบนโต๊ะที่ตัวเองทำมาทั้งคืนหน้าบิดเบี้ยวเมื่อคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำอย่างที่พูดไป 

  
เขาหัวเราะ โน้มลงพรมจูบซอกคอคนแก่กว่า มือค่อยๆเลื่อนลงปลดกระดุมเสื้อคนอดนอนที่นั่งอยู่ มือซุกซนล้วงเข้าไปใต้กางเกงแสลคของคู่รัก ก่อนจะต้องหยุดมือเพราะรู้สึกถึงอะไรสักอย่างดุนดันเอวอยู่จนต้องหันหน้าไปมอง บานาน่าไดล์สูงเท่าสะโพก ยาวใหญ่กว่าสี่ห้าเมตรอยู่ข้างหลังเขา เอาปากดุนดันเอวอย่างขี้เล่น โดฟลามิงโก้สะดุ้งหนีปล่อยมือจากคร็อคโคไดล์

  
คนแก่บนเก้าอี้หันขมวดคิ้วมองมาเหมือนอยากถามว่าเป็นอะไร เอื้อมมือตะขอออกไปลูบหัวสัตว์เลี้ยงตัวมหึมาที่เหมือนฉีกยิ้มร่าได้

  
"ตัวมันโต" เขาเค้นเสียงออกไปจนได้ พยายามยืนนิ่งตอนที่บานาน่าไดล์เกือบเต็มวัยคลานเข้ามาใกล้สะบัดหางตัวเองไล้ท่อนขาเบาๆเหมือนกับแมวอ้อนออเซาะ 

  
คร็อคโคได์หัวเราะเสียงร่าเห็นชัดว่าขบขัน "ตัวมันก็เท่าเมื่อวาน แต่ถ้าแกเปรียบเทียบกับสามปีก่อนที่มิงโก้มาทีแรกก็คงน่าตกใจอยู่" 

  
โดฟลามิงโก้ฮัมในลำคอ รู้สึกว่าอะไรสักอย่างไม่ถูกต้อง แต่แปปเดียวความรู้สึกพวกนั้นก็หายไป ความคุ้นเคยกลับเข้ามา จำได้ว่าเขาเป็นคนเลี้ยงมันเอง ของขวัญจากชายอื่นที่มอบให้คร็อคโคไดล์ สัตว์ตัวจ้อยบอบบางที่เขาอยากฆ่าให้ตาย แค่เห็นก็หงุดหงิด แต่คร็อคโคไดล์เปลี่ยนใจเขา บอกว่ามันไม่สำคัญว่าจะได้จากใคร สิ่งที่สำคัญคือมันเป็นของเขาและคร็อคโคไดล์.. ร่วมกัน 

  
ที่ขอบประตูห้องน้ำมีเส้นขีดๆวัดความสูง นั่นเขาก็เป็นคนทำทุกเดือน ตื่นเต้นเวลาบานาน่าไดล์สูงขึ้นอีก ในขณะคร็อคโคไดล์ส่ายหัวระอาเอาแต่บอกว่ายังไม่โตเต็มวัย มันจะโตกว่านี้อีก 

  
มิงโก้ดูทำหน้างงที่เจ้าของที่ชอบการสปอยด์มันที่สุด หาเนื้อชั้นเลิศให้กิน หาของเล่นชั้นสูงให้กัดแทะ หาครีมที่เคลือบตัวมันให้แวววาวสวยสดมาให้ กลับไม่เข้ามาเล่นด้วยแบบเคย มันม้วนตัวเป็นวงกลมล้อมโดฟลามิงโก้ เขายื่นมือซ้ายตัวเองออกไปแล้วก็ชะงักกับแหวนที่นิ้วนางตัวเอง

_  
แหวนที่ได้จากคร็อคโคไดล์_

  
แล้วโดฟลามิงโก้สะดุ้งตื่นของจริง ยังอยู่บนเก้าอี้นอนที่ระเบียง ผ้าห่มที่หยิบออกยังอยู่ไม่ไกล เขามองไปรอบๆแล้วถึงแน่ใจว่าทุกอย่างเป็นแค่ฝันไป

_  
ทั้งที่รู้สึกนานเหมือนเป็นปี_

  
เขายกมือขึ้นลูบหน้าตัวเอง แว่นยังอยู่บนใบหน้า เขาฝันบ้าๆบอๆมาก็เยอะแต่ฝันซ้อนฝันแบบนี้มันเหลวไหลน่าดู จิตใต้สำนึกกำลังบอกอะไร อนาคตทั้งสองแบบไม่มีวันเป็นจริงอยู่แล้ว เขาไม่.. โดฟลามิงโก้ถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะเอนหลังลงบนเก้าอี้ มองพระจันทร์ดวงโตบนฟ้า พลันนึกถึงไออุ่นของคนที่ตนไม่อาจทนเห็นหน้า

  
เวลาแบบนี้เขาอยากให้คร็อคโคไดล์เป็นฝ่ายพูดมันออกมาว่าต้องการอะไร

  
ให้เขา ** _ฆ่า_** ให้เขา ** _รัก_** หรือให้เขา _ปล่อยมันไป_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> คือมันเป็นฟิคเอยู ช่วงที่คร็อควางแผนจะล้มราชวงศ์เนเฟลตาลี(เพื่อหาโพเนกรีฟ หาพลูตันอีกที) แต่แทนจะเป็นลูฟี่ กลับเป็นโดฟลามาป่วนแผน ก็สู้ชิงไหวชิงพริบ(+เอากัน) จนไปๆมาๆคร็อคแทบจะเสียทุกอย่าง แผนก็ล้ม บานาน่าไดล์ตัวโปรดก็ตาย เจอพลูตันแต่พลูตันก็พัง โดฟลากะฆ่าคร็อคเพราะรู้ว่าตัวเองหลงคร็อคมากไป คร็อคเองก็ทำเหมือนคิดแบบเดียวกัน มีโอกาสก็จะฆ่าโดฟลา ไม่อยากถลำลึกไปกว่านี้ แต่ในเวลาคับขัน คร็อคกลับช่วยชีวิตโดฟลาไว้ซะงั้น โดฟลาเองเมื่อถึงเวลาก็ยอมตายแทนคร็อคได้ สุดท้ายเลยประมาณสงบศึก ต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้ว่าชอบกัน แต่ในขณะเดียวก็รู้ว่าเชื่อใจกันไม่ได้ 
> 
> คร็อคที่ไม่เหลือไรละ ถูกทหารเรือตามจับ ตำแหน่งเจ็ดเทพก็ถูกถอด คาสิโนก็ระเบิด(คร็อคระเบิดเอง55) ยอมกลับไปเดรสโรซ่ากับโดฟลาที่ตื้อ คร็อคย้ำว่าไปในฐานะแขกนะไม่ใช่ลูกน้องหรือเชลย แต่คนอื่นไม่คิดงั้นสิ ลือกันไปว่าทาสรักมั่ง คนรักมั่ง อีตัวมั่ง55 แถมแฟมิลี่ก็ไม่ชอบหน้า หาทางไล่ หวงนายน้อย คร็อคจะเอาไรไปทนโดนหยามขนาดนี้
> 
> ละมือที่สามก็โผล่มาชื่อว่า แจ็คเคิล อยากจะล้มโดฟลา ขึ้นเป็นโจ๊กเกอร์โลกมืดแทน มาจีบคร็อคให้หักหลังโดฟลา พูดแทงใจดำคร็อค แถมให้ลูกบานาน่าไดล์มาพร้อมกับบอกว่า "อะไรที่โดฟลาเอาไปจากคร็อค ตัวเองจะหามาคืนให้หมด!" โดฟลารู้ก็โมโหสิ บอกให้คร็อคฆ่าลูกจระเข้ทิ้งแล้วจะยกโทษให้ คร็อคบอกเรื่องไร55 ทะเลาะกัน จนโดฟลาเอาแหวนมาง้อ แต่คร็อคกลับทำเหมือนไม่อยากรับบอกว่ามันเป็นภาระ เป็นปลอกคอ โดฟลาแค่ให้เพราะอยากแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของคร็อค โดฟลาก็เฮิร์ท ใจจริงไม่ได้คิดงั้น ให้เพราะอยากรู้ว่าคร็อครู้ตัวว่าสำคัญกับตัวเอง ไม่ใช่อีตัว ไม่ใช่เชลย ไม่ใช่ของเล่น สุดท้ายต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ตึงใส่กัน โดฟลาเมินคร็อค ประชดว่าอยากไปหาแจ็คเคิลก็ไป คร็อคก็แบบถ้าไม่อยากเห็นหน้ากันขนาดนั้นก็จะไม่โผล่มาให้รกสายตาโดฟลา แล้วคืนหนึ่งโดฟลาก็ดันมานอนทับที่ที่คร็อคแอบมานอนบ่อยๆแล้วทิ้งผ้าห่มไว้ เกิดเป็นฝันเซปชั่นในตอนนี้ 55


End file.
